Morbid: A Love Story
by Merle's Sugartits
Summary: A 'Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer' fic (because young Michael Rooker with curly hair is perfection personified). Takes place right after the end of the movie. Henry's dumped Becky's remains and moved on to another town where he meets his new neighbor, Lana, who has a dark secret of her own.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of, nor am I affiliated in any way with, 'Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer.'_

_Author's Note: This isn't going to be very long, just a little thing I thought up, and needed to write down because my sick and twisted mind wouldn't let me rest._

Henry stood in front of his apartment door, keys in hand. As he unlocked the door, he heard footsteps on the stairs leading up to his floor. He turned to see the brunette clear the last step, a basket of laundry in her hands. She smiled at him, and he returned it with a half-smile of his own. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi," he looked her over. She was tall and lean, but her body was toned, not skinny. Her hair fell to her elbows and she had bright blue eyes.

"You just moved in, right?" she continued, still smiling.

He nodded, "Yeah, just last week."

She shifted the basket of laundry on her hip and extended her hand towards him "I'm Lana."

He took her hand in his, "Henry."

Her smile grew as she gripped his hand in hers, tighter than he had expected. "It's nice to meet ya."

"A pleasure," he said, releasing her grip.

She took her hand back and shifted the basket again. "Well, I gotta get this laundry put away," she told him, moving towards her door, across the hall from his. "I'll see ya around."

He nodded and she smiled again, pushing her door open, and going inside. He watched, noticing her door hadn't been locked. As he went inside her own apartment, he wondered if that was something she did often.

Lana carried the basket to her rom and sat it on the foot of the bed. As she put away the clothes, she couldn't get Henry out of her head; there was something unexplainable about him. A look in his eye that should have warned her to stay away from him. She chuckled to herself at the thoughts in her head.

As the week passed, Lana and Henry would frequently see each other in the halls of their apartment building. It didn't take long for Henry to develop a fascination almost like an obsession with her. Whenever he had the opportunity, he'd watch her, spying on her throughout the day, and sometimes into the night.

Lara yawned and sat the book she had been reading down on the coffee table in front of her. She got up and moved across her living room to the window and pulled the curtains shut. She smirked to herself and walked to the light switch, turning it off. She walked into the bedroom and turned the light on so she could get ready for bed.

Henry watched from his car in the parking lot. He seen her near the window and lowered the binoculars. He didn't bother to duck down, assuming that if Lana did see him, she'd think he had just gotten home, or was about to leave. She closed the curtains and he watched her shadow move away from the window. Her light went out, and he smiled when her bedroom light came on a minute later. When her light went off again, Henry got out of his car and went inside the building. He walked up to his apartment and went inside, going first for the fridge. He got out a beer and opened it before sitting down on his couch in the living room and turning on the TV.

The news was on, and there was a reporter standing on a roadside. Police and crime scene investigators moved in the background in the taped off crime scene. "There's no ID yet on the remains that were found in a suitcase left on the side of the road in the very spot behind me," she said. Henry smirked and changed the channel.

When he had finished with his beer, he figured enough time had passed for Lana to have fallen asleep. He turned off the TV and threw away his empty can before turning off the light in his apartment and walking out the door. He quietly crossed the hall to Lana's, and just as he had expected, it was left unlocked. Henry slowly pushed it open and stepped inside, quietly shutting it behind him. He quietly crept through her apartment, going through her things, slowly making his way to her bedroom.

The door had been left open. He leaned against the doorframe for a few minutes, watching her sleep. The blanket was draped across her bare legs, hardly covering her. The tank top she wore was bunched up, revealing her midriff. Her legs moved in her sleep, kicking the blanket further away. A smile played on the corner of Henry's lips, and he stepped inside her room. He walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer.

He rummaged through bras, panties, and socks, looking at all of her things. His fingers brushed across a firm surface and he knew it wasn't the bottom of the drawer. He pulled the object, a book, out and sat it on top of the dresser. He opened it and immediately his eyes went wide. He wasn't sure what he had expected to see, but he knew it definitely hadn't been this. It was a scrapbook documenting gruesome murders; bodies stabbed, cut, tortured, and mutilated. He flipped through more pages and seen the same gory scenes spread out.

At first he thought maybe she just had a sick fetish, maybe she was just fascinated by murder. But a few more pages into the scrapbook proved him wrong. There were pictures of her with bodies, a knife in her hand, blood staining her hands and forearms, smiling at the camera.

Behind Henry, Lana moved again, muttering something inarticulate. He turned to look at her. She was facing him, her eyes open. Henry froze. She didn't do anything, staring at him with wide, blank eyes. He carefully stepped forwards, but she remained motionless. He leaned over her, studying her face, still no reaction. She was sleeping with her eyes open. He straightened and breathed a soft sigh of relief, turning back to the dresser. He put away the book and quietly closed the drawer before slipping silently out of her room and out of her apartment.

Lana sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She glanced around the room and smiled slightly, laying her head back down on her pillow. She closed her eyes and fell quickly back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway-zebra: All in due time, ma dear.**

Henry laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get the images out of his head. He slept restlessly, dreaming of her blood-stained hands. When morning finally came, he and Lana were both leaving at the same time. She smiled sweetly, "G'mornin' Henry."

"Mornin'," he returned her smile.

"I was wonderin' if you'd like to come over for dinner some time?" she asked as they started down the hall.

He almost turned down her offer, the images in the photographs flooding his mind. They were also the reason he nodded his head, "Sure. How 'bout tonight?"

She nodded and smiled, "Tonight will do…how's 7:30 or so sound?"

"Great," he smiled. Lana returned his smile.

When 7:30 came, Lana heard the knock on the door and turned off the stove before going to answer it. She smiled at Henry, "Come in." She took a step back so he could walk inside and she shut the door behind him.

Lana led the way into the kitchen. "It smells good," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled, and started setting the table. "What can I get ya to drink?"

He shrugged as he sat down at the table, "Anything is fine with me."

While they ate, they made small talk and Lana asked Henry about his day. He shrugged, "Uneventful, but at least I had this to look forward to." She smiled, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "What about you?" he asked, "How was your day?"

She shrugged, "Same as yours, I suppose." Lana took a bite of her food. After she swallowed, she said, "You know, I had the oddest dream last night."

"Yeah?" he arched an eyebrow, "What was it about?"

She tilted her head to the side, looking at him, "It's kind of embarrassing actually." She shook her head, "In fact, it's just silly now that I think about it."

"You already brought it up, so now you have to tell me," a sly smirk spread across his lips. She blushed again and Henry wondered how something that looked as sweet and innocent could be so sadistic and twisted. He wondered how the blushing girl in front of him could be the same girl from the photos.

"Well…I…um…I dreamed you were in my apartment last night; going through my things."

His brow furrowed and he wondered whether or not she had been asleep. Maybe she was testing him in some way. "That is odd," he agreed, breaking their eye contact.

She smirked, looking down at her plate and continuing to eat.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Henry helped her clear the table afterwards, and offered to help with the dishes. She shook her head, smiling, "That's not necessary."

He smiled, "I insist. You went through all this trouble for me; let me do somethin' to help."

She smiled, "Alright." They washed the dishes together, and then walked into the living room, "Would you like to watch a movie?" she asked.

He gave a slight nod.

"You can pick one out," she motioned to the shelf and turned the TV on. He picked out a movie and she dimmed the lights while he put it in. They sat on the couch next to each other, but not close enough to be touching. As the movie progressed, Lana slowly inched her hand closer to his. He noticed her hand with his peripheral vision, and covered it with his. Lana glanced at Henry and seen a smile on his face; she smiled too.

Lana inched closer to him and he turned slightly to face her. She smiled shyly, leaning towards him slightly. He leaned closer too and Lana licked her lips in anticipation. He pressed his lips against hers and she moved her hand to cup his face. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her onto his lap. She opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands moved up her back and she moved so that she was straddling his lap. Lana ran her fingers through his short brown curls.

She leaned into him and his hands cupped her face. He didn't notice her hand leave the back of his head, and he ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing two handfuls of it. Just as he was about to pull her hair, her hand wrapped around a vase she kept on the small table behind the couch. She bashed him over the head with it, knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Runaway-zebra: *finger steeple of evil* Good, good. Haha, I'm sorry, but you know how I love to leave ya hanging.**

When Henry came to, his head hurt and it took him a couple of minutes to remember what happened. He opened his eyes to find that he was tied to one of Lana's kitchen chairs. She was sitting on the couch, watching him. "Hey there, sleepy head," she said in a sing-song voice, a mocking smile on her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you going to do to me?"

She shrugged, "I haven't decided yet, something fun though…I think I'll keep ya 'round for a little while." She stood and picked a book up off the coffee table. He recognized it as her scrapbook. Lana opened it and flipped through the pages as she walked towards him. She sat the book down on his lap and moved to stand behind him, "You can see the pictures a lot better in the light, don't ya think?"

Without the darkness shadowing them, Henry could see each gruesome scene in more detail. "You're sick."

She leaned down, placing her forearms on the chair back. Lana rested her chin on his shoulder, "I wasn't the one practically stalking me, creepin' around and goin' through my things in the middle of the night, now was I?"

Henry was at a loss for words.

"I know you have a dark little secret too, my friend. You're just as sick as I am."

He straightened his shoulders as much as he could, "If you're going to kill me, just go ahead and get it over with."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

He sighed again, "Why don't you just let me go?"

"Henry, you should know better than to ask such a silly question. You of all people should know I can't. After all, what would stop you from doing this to me? What would you have already done had I not beat you to it?"

Henry had to think fast. Finally, he said, "Don't ya see Lana? We're the same. We could do this together…we could be a team."

She laughed, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, no, Lana, I mean it. Your beauty could lure them in, then my strength combined with both of our…twistedness…"

She laughed again.

"Really, Lana, think about it. You and me, we could even start a scrapbook together."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll be sure to think about it." She stood straight and walked away from him.

"Where are you goin'?" he stopped her.

"To bed," she smiled. "It's quite late." She flipped the light switch down, leaving him in the dark. "Goodnight, Henry."

He sighed heavily and listened to her light footsteps carrying her down the hall to her bedroom. Henry waited, giving Lana enough time to fall asleep. Then he started working on his binds. He struggled at first, trying to get it loose. The ropes rubbed against his skin, causing rope burn on his arms, even rubbing him raw in some spots. Eventually though, he managed to pull his arms free. He worked the knots, untying them. Once he was free, he walked into the kitchen and started looking over her steak knives, a smile forming on his lips. He picked one up, looking at it, then decided he'd be more satisfied using his hands.

He put the knife back and quietly made his way to her bedroom. Once again, she wore the minimal amount of clothing. A tank top and a pair of panties. She laid on her stomach, the blanket twisted around her legs. He climbed onto the bed, crawling on top of her and straddled her waist. He stayed up on his knees so she could move underneath him. Just as Henry had hoped, the added weight to the bed woke Lana up. She rolled over, and looked up at him, her eyes widening. Henry grinned, a look of malice in his eyes.

She opened her mouth but whatever sound she was going to make was cut off by his hands wrapping around her throat. Her fingers pried at his, trying to no avail to break his grasp. Her hips bucked beneath him, her back arching up off the bed, and her feet kicked out as her airways were cut off. He lowered his weight down onto her so she wouldn't squirm or get away and he let go of her.

Lana propped herself up on her elbows, panting heavily as she attempted to catch her breath. The smile never left Henry's face. He was only toying with her. He planned to do it again and again. She rubbed her neck and looked up at him, smiling. "Do it again," she taunted him. "It gets me all hot and bothered."

As soon as the words left her mouth, his hands were around her throat again. Despite the pressure on her airways, she smiled and pushed her hips up as much as she could, pressing against him. He let go of her and she chuckled, a sick look in her eyes as he unfastened his belt. He took it off and caught her hands in his. Henry wrapped the belt around them, binding them; he secured the rest of the length of the belt to the headboard. The leather was tight around her wrists, cutting into her skin as she tugged on the new restraint.

He moved from on top of her and grabbed the waistband of her panties, tearing them off with a resounding rip. He undone his own pants and shoved them down past his hips, along with his boxers. He parted her legs, positioning himself between them. She continued staring up at him, a dark smile on her face, twisting her sweet features. He didn't check to see if she was ready for him, he didn't care as he drove into her. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him either as he started thrusting hard and fast. He held himself over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back and bringing her hips up off the mattress to meet each of his thrusts. She screamed and moaned in pleasure, tugging against her restraints.

"You fuckin' whore," he muttered, more to himself. He shifted his weight to one hand so he could tug at her tank top, ripping the fabric of that as well. His mouth closed over her breast, and his hand cupped the other one, roughly groping her as his teeth grazed her nipple. She moaned again and bucked her hips beneath him as he muttered more derogatory comments against her skin.

After they had both orgasmed, Lana slowly lowered herself back down onto the mattress, unwrapping her legs from around Henry's waist. He moved so that he was sitting on next to her on the edge of the bed, his back to her. She looked up at the belt still binding her wrists together and gave it another tug. She looked back to Henry, "Well, if you're going to kill me, now would be a good time to do it."

He sighed and turned to look at her. The corner of his mouth twitched and he sighed again. Henry reached over and undone the belt securing her wrists. She sat up, wincing slightly from soreness. "Are you gonna kill me?" he asked.

Lana scoffed, "You kiddin'? After that, it'd just be stupid."

It was Henry's turn to scoff as he muttered 'whore' under his breath. Lana slapped him hard across the face. He turned completely to face her, his hand around her throat he shoved her back onto the mattress, "I suggest you not do that again."

"Do it," she taunted him again, smiling.

He let go of her and turned his back to her again. She sat back up, still grinning. Her hand wrapped around the leather belt and she picked it up, moving onto her knees, she positioned herself behind Henry. Before he had a chance to react, the belt was around his neck and she had her leg wrapped around his waist for leverage as she choked him, smiling the whole time.


End file.
